


Animal Shelter AU

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ducttapeisalwaystheanswer asked: Hey. Do you think that you could write a little BanexBlake fic where Bane wants to get a dog and Blake works at the shelter. With Bane eventually asking John out on a date? Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Shelter AU

“You know what you should do? Get a dog. Dogs have been known to help with depression.”

“ I am not depressed, Talia. I’m simply taking my time getting settled. I’m not a social butterfly like you.” The big man sighed but couldn’t keep the fondness from his voice. His darling sister would have explored half the city by now and made several knew friends as well. Bane was the exact opposite. He was comfortable in smaller settings and preferred to explore the city when it was least busy. 

“Then why haven’t you gone to any of the places we looked up before you left?” The young woman scolded him and he could practically see the scowl on her lovely face. “Don’t make me call Barsad.”

“And what will you’re fiancé do? You know you are far more scary than he is.” He was certain Barsad would side with him anyway. They had become fast friends through mutual interests and similar personalities. 

“You’re right. He’s already saying I’m meddling-”

“You are meddling! Bane is a grown man who can take care of himself!” Bane could hear his brother in law in the background. Bless him. 

“Tell Barsad thank you.”

“I’ll do no such thing. Think about a dog though. It’s not good to be alone. And you’ve always like dogs and you finally have a place that would be good for one” Well that was true.

“I will consider it.”  
*************

“Hello! Welcome to the Gotham animal shelter. How can I help you?” Bane had decided to check out the local shelter to get a feel for whether he even wanted a dog. As a child he’d always wanted a dog but living rough never really afforded normal things like pets. And he had had his hands full with Talia as well. Now that he was settled in his new place he knew that he wasn’t completely busy so the dog would get plenty of time outside and he wasn’t planning on any long term trips either so all in all it seemed that a dog might actually be good.

 

“Hi, um, I guess I’m just here to see about adopting a dog.“ 

"Alright do you know what kind of dog you want?” The short red haired girl grinned widely as she fluttered her eyelashes at him and cracked her gum. “We’ve got a lot of dogs.”

“I know I don’t want a puppy.”

“That doesn’t really narrow it down, ya know.” She giggled.“You must work out a lot. Look at your arms! I bet you could lift the whole desk.”  
“Um-" 

“Caroline, did you do the supply checklist?” Caroline narrowed her eyes at the speaker behind him and Bane turned to see a dark haired man smirking at the girl. 

 

“Joooooohn cmon!” She whined.  
The brunette, John, gave her a stern look and handed her a clipboard.“You’re not getting paid to flirt. ” Caroline pouted and gave Bane’s arms one last longing look before trudging off. “Sorry about that. She’s a bit-enthusiastic- we’ll say.”

“I noticed.” Both men chuckled and Bane couldn’t help but notice John’s dimples.

 

“So I heard you’re looking for an older dog? We’ve got plenty of those. Let me show you the gang.”

“The gang?” Bane raised an eyebrow and John flushed. 

“Yeah just a nickname I gave them. But really they’re all great dogs and each with their own unique personalities. Do you have a specific breed or size in mind?" 

"Well nothing too small. I prefer bigger dogs but other than that I don’t have any preferences.” John nodded as he led Bane into the kennels. He asked him a few more questions in between pointing out the different dogs. 

“Well I think you might like Duchess the best. She’s right over here." 

 

"Duchess? That’s a lovely name.” He smiled when John grinned up at him. It was obvious that John cared about each dog but Duchess seemed to be his favorite judging by the hearty greeting he gave the huge animal. Bane wasn’t completely convinced Duchess was a dog. She looked more like a lion with a full black mane. Still, she was gorgeous and powerful looking even as she sat and wagged her tail, watching them approach.

“Hey Duchess! How are you today?” The large lion-dog gave a loud bark that vibrated in Bane’s bones but she clearly had nothing but affection for John as he knelt to speak to her. “She’s huge, I know, but really she’s the biggest sweetheart you’ll ever meet. Aren’t you, girl?” Duchess gave another deep throated bark and licked John’s fingers through the opening in her cage.

“She’s very beautiful but what exactly is she?” He’d never seen a dog like that and while she didn’t scare him, not with the way she yelped and licked at his fingers as soon as he came close enough, he still couldn’t believe she was a dog.

“Well she was rescued from a owner that made habit of owning rare but illegal animals so we really don’t know. She looks like a lion but the closest thing we can come up with is a tibetan mastiff which fits the rare part but still no way to really no way to know for sure. She’s a really good dog though.” John sighed and looked at the grinning dog.

“You really like her. Why don’t you adopt her?“

“I would if I could! My apartment barely allows goldfish though. She needs space. Like what you said you have. And you could definitely handle walking her. Shit I’m sorry. I sound like Caroline!” He blushed and stammered but Bane could only see the care he had for Duchess. And maybe the way John’s ears flushed perfectly with his cheeks.

“Well let’s see if that’s true. Would you like to go for a walk, Duchess?” Bane chuckled when she gave him a hearty bark and wagged her tail furiously.

“Really?” When Bane turned back to John he found himself blushing at the full force of the man’s smile. It was as if he’d given John a million dollars.

“A-alright! Let me go get her leash!” Bane chuckled as John all but ran to get the leash.   
*************  
The walk was actually really nice. Despite her size, Duchess was extremely well behaved and happily snuffled at everything that she passed while John and Bane talked.

“So what kind of work do you do?”

“I’m a journalist.”

“Cool. Working on anything interesting?”

“All of my work is interesting, John.” Bane snickered when John blushed. He knew it wasn’t necessarily polite but the man was adorable. “Sorry, what I mean is that I try to make my work interesting. I’m currently working on a piece about the efforts to rehabilitate the Narrows.”

“Wow that’s great! I volunteer with one of the groups that is helping the homeless youth get off the streets. We need all the good publicity we can get.” There was that spark in the smaller man’s eyes again. It was refreshing to see someone so full of hope and compassion for others. It made Bane suddenly want to make his piece something that John would get excited about actually. 

“Well, I hope I do it justice.”

“I mean you could come down with me this Saturday and see what we’re doing. I’m sure the other volunteers wouldn’t mind being interviewed. And I can introduce you to our organizer and biggest investor Mr. Wayne.” John smiled sheepishly and watched Duchess investigate a maple leaf, her large muzzle making it scoot forward with each sniff she took. “If you want to, I mean. I just thought it might be a good idea.”

“I think it’s a great idea, John. Perhaps you’ll let me take you out for dinner as a way of saying thanks for helping me find a dog and making my job easier.”

“Oh! I mean yes that-that would be nice. Wait you’re gonna adopt Duchess?!” John looked so pleased and made Bane’s heart skip a beat just to see it. He grinned and knelt to give the mastiff a head rub. She really was perfect for him.

“Yeah I think she and I would be a good team. What do you think, girl? Would like to come live with me?” Duchess gave a loud “woof!” And gave Bane several sloppy but enthusiastic kisses.  
“And I think you should come visit her as well. I’m sure she’ll miss you.” He paused and gave John his best smile. “ I wouldn’t mind.”

John’s reaction was priceless just for the blush that went straight to he ears. “I-I’d like that.”

Bane hadn’t been depressed like Talia thought but he was a lot happier after having met John and Duchess.


End file.
